My story
by naturallyclutzy93
Summary: bella swan is a geek a nerd. what happens when the ever popular Edward cullen pays attention to her? will sparks fly or just burn down her every hope?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

I walked down the school hallway, cursing myself for forgetting my jacket, resulting in having everyone staring at me. In the crowd was one boy who changed my life.

This is the story of a girl who went from geek, to popular, to freakshow, this is the story of me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

I wish I could explain it all, but in order to do that i have to start from the beginning.

I sat in study hall staring into space, having already finished ALL my homework. I'm such a geek. My one and only friend Angela, sat next to me doing. Biology II.

I sta thinking about what i was going to do with my dull life. Usually if someone is just sitting there doing nothing, the teacher comes and sees why, but she long stopped doing that for me.

Diagonal from me wa the totally popular Edward Cullen, with his slutty girlfriends sitting around him. He was really gorgeous. He had Bronze hair with amazing olive green eyes. You could swim a mile in those eyes. HIs body was rock solid. I should know, yesterday he ran into me and I fell to the ground my books piled on top of me!

Everytime I saw him I started hyperventilating. Compared to me he was a greek god. Me, I had brown, mousy hair, chocolate brown eyes, I've always be slight but soft somehow. He was the team football captain, Everyone wanted him.

The bell rang and I started walking to my truck to get my books, but like i am i tripped and who of all people catches me, but the infamous Edward Cullen. Just looking at him made me want to pass out.

He looked at me with concern.

"hey, are you okay" he asked in his wonderous velvet voice.

"Yea, im fine" I said blushing.

"Okay see you around Bella" he said than walked off

he knows my name, My name.

Angela came up to me.

"wow, Edward cullen actually talked to you" she said surprised

"yea" i managed

"haven't you had a crush on him for like forever?"

"yea" i said again

"o...kay then, lets get to class"

I kept staring in the direction he was last as I walked to class. Maybe my life as a geek is over. Maybe, hopefully. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Mom had long since left. Leaving me with my annoying, drunken father.

He used to beat me until I swung back now he just yells at me every chance he gets.

"Isabella Marie Swan!" he yelled" You didn't make dinner"

"dad it's not time for dinner yet" I said calmly

"fine but it better be ready soon..... or else"

I sighed. This is my life.

I started making steak and potatoes.

maybe Edward likes me , is that even possible. Maybe he felt sorry for me, that was more likely. If I was beautiful like his wonderful sisters Alice and Rosalie, maybe he would really like me.

Right then I decided to get a makeover.

It would be really hard to get the money, maybe I could get a job.

I served dinner and set the table.

"foods ready"

"finally" he grumbled

I sat down, knowing I wouldn't eat much.

"how's school?" he asked

I was surprised. He almost never asked about me ! excpecially about school

"fine, straigh A's" I said startled

"great, keep it up, someone in this family is going to succeed"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

okay yea i know this was really short but my parents were being butheads. I'll update as soon as i can in the meantime have fun guessing what happens next. dont forget to review :) 


	4. Chapter 4

ok so yea my parents wouldn't let me on the computer for awhile because i was grounded it really didn't matter anyways i wasn't finished with the next chapter this chapter took like a week to make because of writers block yea it sucks so enjoy

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

chapter 3

The next day i sat down in study hall, happy. i had gotten the money for the makeover last night. just in time for the weekend too.

"hey bella"

i looked up and saw angela

"hey, whats up?"

"i need help with my homework" she said

"oh, okay which subject?"

"biology II"

" well lets get started"

After about 5 minutes Edward cullen and his group of skanks came in.

There was one particular skank that i couldn't stand under the best of times. her name was tanya denali. she hung on Edward as if she was falling through the cracks straight to hades, which is possible i mean she is that evil.

"hello bella" Edward said.

Tanya gave me the nasty one up look ever

"um hi" i managed

"would you like to sit with me today as lunch?"

"um sure" i gasped

"great" then he turned and walked with his group

I had no idea why on earth he would ask me to sit with "them" but for no reason i am going to go and hang out with them like i was naturally a part of them. NO MORE SHY GIRL!!!!

I sped through English, Spanish, and attendance. Lunch came and as l looked at the table where Edwards group always sat, I realized he wasn't there. I sat down where Angela and I always sat. My head bowed

Angela stared at me weirdly. I just shook my head and she shrugged.

"Edward cullen is staring at you"

I looked at Angela then followed her gaze and saw him staring intently at me.

Then he waved be over with his pointer finger

I grabbed my stuff, said goodbye to Angela, and walked to where he was sitting alone.

"Hello" i said

"hello"

"um how are you" i asked

" I'm fine, but my question is how are you?"

" i'm great bored out of my mind though from school" i babbled I usually did that when i was nervous

"really, how would you like to take care of that boredom by going to a party with me and some of my friends?" he asked politly

"um, i'd have to ask my dad" which meant no, if i went who would cook his dinner.

"okay how about I-- "

" i've gotta go the bells about to ring"

I ran from him, almost falling on my face. If he came to my house he would see my father. really bad idea.

I could never let him see my father. That would mean hell for me. that meant i had to stay away from Edward.

I ran up to 6th period Aiding class. I tried to stap thinking of Edward but i couldn't.

'damn it' i thought

my aid teacher Ms. Saxer, talked to me but i couldn't hear her

" i'm sorry what did you say?" i asked politly

" I was wondering if you were ok"

"i'm fine"

"ok well here are some more things to file" she said still looking at me weirdly

The time kept passing slowly as i waited for the last bell to ring and when it finally did i walked slowly out of the class room

Its weird having everyone stare at you. You just want to hide and there they are, just staring.

Coming back to reality, I realized someone was in front of me. Jessica Stanley, one of Edwards many girlfriends.

"You're bella swan right?"

"yes" i said cautiously

"come with me" she said and started dragging me.

Obviously nobody told her my balance problems because i tripped nearly a hundred times because she was making me run.

by the time we reached out destination i was so dizzy.

Then the door open

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

okay i soooooo hope that was long enough if not you guys are crack heads JK. okay remember if you have ideas to improve this story send them to me i'll take them into great consideration. reviem :)....... 


	5. Chapter 5

okay so i know that i haven't posted lately its because of major writers block i can't help it its like my mind is blank plus i have semester exams next week so i won't be writing much anyways 


	6. Chapter 6

Ok im really sorry i havent updated ive been really busy sorry i wish i could explain that but its kinda confidental i had hoped to update with my original copy but i cant find it so ur stuck with this i hope u like it even if it sucks =]

chapter4

Jessica dragged me to a door and opened it to the whole popular crew. I couldn't believe i had to do this. I knew before any of them spoke that they hated me that i was someone forced on them because of Edward. A danger to their perfect picture. But instead of being selfconcious i let them have their say now but undeniably they would think in the end that i would belong.

"I cant believe he would actually take an interest in this little nobody, i mean here i am he for him and he choses her who wouldve thought" Tanya Denali, Popular President said

" I know he is such an idiot well while she is inflicted on us why dont we make her presentable?"someone said

"NO leave her I want EDward to get tired of her i want him to leave her crying broked like the rest of the nobodies" Tanya Spat

Why what had i ever done to them i had never cursed them, glare at them, bad mouth them. and then it hit me they didnt hate me because of me they hated me because of Edward that he had taken a habit to needing my company instead of theirs. well sorry but i wont appologize they hated me well the feeling could be mutual.

"let her go i have no idea why you brought her here in the first place fresh meat!" tanya yelled at jessica

"I- i thought you would like to see her talk to her or at least frighten her" jessica stammered

" OH yea ill frighten her alright" tanya turned to me"dont think that just because he talks to you means that your important your just scum on our shoes he'll get what he want and them he'll leave better believe it " and to jessica she said"take her away and dont bring her here unless i instruct you to"

What was that about? i knew that i wasnt special but god no one had the right to be that cruel. ANd who said that Edward was only interested in sex or something like that. they knew better than me on that subject. He was perfect his tousled brown hair. jungle green eyes and rock hard abs. he was the perfect person and i couldnt ever be with him like that i was just a play toy like tayna said.

There was pain in my chest after realizing that fact. It hurt and i couldnt understand why so i pushed it to the back of my mind

Edward. Edward. Edward. Edward my mind wouldnt let it rest. i was in way over my head i couldnt let this persist like this i just couldnt. i would talk to edward tommorrow and tell him i couldnt hang out with him anymore

TOMMORROW

"hey Edward i need to talk to you" I said

" Hey what about?" he asked

"listen i cant hang out with you anymore "

" why?" he sounded shocked

" i just cant" and i started to walk away

"bella" he called

i turned around and he kissed me with so much intensity i thought i was going to explode. he pulled me into the principles office. locked the door.

We rushed out of our clothes and he cleaned off the desk and pushed me on top of it. it was like i was in a dream or something. i actually had thought this would happen and i was doing this. what alternate reality are we in.

He took me then with the intencity of a full rush movie. it was unexplainable, unbelievable, something i would never then it was over.

We put our clothes on in in awhile i would look over at him and remember what had just happened and smile inspite of myself.

He left in a fluid moment. and stood there stunned. after what had just happened i kinda thought he would stay alittle while but he didnt.

i guess this is goodbye then. it hurt alot but i guessed he didnt want to see me anymore. like tanya said he had gotten what he wanted and now he would have nothing to do with me

i know the feelings in your heart that try to beat through your chest

i know the hurt in you heart that try to steal your breath

hurt, pain loved and lost many feelings shown

hurt, pain loved and lost its such a shame to know

as the sky turns red as the break of a new day

feelings never forgotten hurt that follows all the way

nothing brings you back nothing hurt more nothing can save the day once your already torn

fake smile, laughs, cries such a pain why not just say what you want to say

consideration all the way not wanting to be found out of the forbidden love of wanting to scream and shout

realization that guy wont be yours realization your heart is to torn realization that girl is all wrong realization life will go on

suicide its just a fancy word for suffering gone once pained is all healed

people say sticking through the pain helps in the end but why go through so much suffering why not go for something that that will help more in the end

life will go on and for some that is the worse hell but for other it is redemption like the sound of ringing bells

ONE MONTH LATER

I looked at the pregnancy test in utter shock i thought.......

okay soooo u no the drill review give ideas ect. and all go to bed dreaming of edward cullen being ur sweetheart. please i need ideas 


	7. Chapter 7

**okay im sorry i havent updated sooner i dont like writing when i have writers block.  
soo here it is for those of you who dont like how this story is going sorry**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

shock crossed my face. How could this happen it was only one time!

I ran through my mind, thinking of that time with HIM, with Edward. IT was hard to believe that such a beautiful act could end with such a horrible consequence.

All i could think about was how was i going to keep this a secret. My father could definetly not find out, I had hell enough without this. NOt only my father, but no one could find out.  
I couldnt let tanya get to me like that.

I looked back down at the stick with two pink lines.

EDWARD POV

I couldnt believe I just walked out after having sex with Bella. I never meant for it to go so far, I just didnt want to lose her. Now she'll probably never talk to me again

But even as I think that I never wanted it to go so far, I couldnt regret doing it. I knew that even though i didnt spend much time with her, that i was totally and irrevocably in love with her.

BELLA POV

I woke up the next morning and felt sick to my stomache so i ran to the bathroom and threw up.  
I got up, washed my face and took another shower.

As i lost myself in my strwberry sented shampoo, i unconsiously put my hand to my stomache.

I got out ot the shower,got dressed, and left for school.

EDWARD POV

_'Morning, everyone'_ i thought glumly

Everyone was already dressed and were waiting for me.

"HEy buddy" said Emmett and punched me in the shoulder

My mother on the other hand knew that something was wrong

"hey whats wrong honey?" she asked with worry in her voice.

"nothing mom, just tired" i lied smoothly

We left for school, me still thinking of bella

BELLAPOV

I walked into the cafeteria, making myself keep my hands away from my stomache. Then i saw HIM, he was staring right at me. With his eyes i could tell he was beckoning me to him.  
How was i supposed to act all natural, to be like im not pregnant. I realized with a sad discomfort that i couldnt go over there. I was never allowed to put myself near Edward CUllen again.

I ran off to study hall knowing that he'd be sitting right next to me. I got there just as the bell rang. I sat down in my assigned seat........ right next to Edward.

I could feel his eyes on me throughout the period. I ignored it to the point of insanity, I had gotten all my homework done from the night before, I had nothing to look at and to my dismay, nothing to doodle.

I could sense him move and then my face was pointed towards him

EDWARD POV

After about 45 minutes i realized she wasn't going to talk to me let alone look at me. So I decided to turn her head.

I could see her expression turn form icy to hurt. It pained me to see her hurt like that. Yet i couldnt fathom why she was looking at me like ........

**(oh noz did he find out?????)**

"bella- you dont regret what happened do you?"

**(FEW that was a close one huh huh?)**

"No Edward, surprisingly i dont considering what its cost me" And the bell rang and she walked out without telling me what she was talking about.

BELLA POV

I walked out the door before i gave to much away. I dont think i could ruin his future like that. I realized that though i was in love with Edward, I couldnt handle bing a mother. How could I take care of a child when i was still a child myself. U decided on one thing that could make or break my situation.

**(OHHH what is it??)**

EDWARD POV

what did she mean 'onsidering what its cost me'? did her father do something? i had heard that he used to be violent with her. No, she would have said something or ther would have been some evidence

THere was only one other possiblity- no, not possible, it seriously cant be...

**(oh noz i think he found out)**

BELLA POV

"DAD" i said trying to take his attention away from the game.

"Yes bella" he said

"um, i have to tell you something" i said trying to put off the inevidable

"WHat?" he asked severly

"daddy, im....... im pregnant" I said hesitantly

I thought he would hit me or worse but he surprised me with a hug

"who did this to you?" he asked

"Edward cullen" i cried into his shoulder

"How? i thought you hated that player?" he asked

" I dont know, we just started talking and one day i said that i couldnt hang out with him anymore and it happened"

i flinched afraid of what my action would bring me from my father

" well lets consider our options, well abortion is out, i dont believe in it and i would hope you dont either. so either adoption or keeping it" he said simply like it was perfectly normal to have a pregnant 17 year old daughter

"well daddy, i dont know, we have a long time to decide"

" oh yea we have to get you into a doctor, tommorrow after school, okay"

"okay"

"go get some sleep, wait are you hungry, i could make something" he offered

"no dad" i said remembering what a horrible cook he was"its okay im not hungry, goodnight" i laughed

I walked upstairs and fell peacefully, hesitantly asleep.

EDWARD POV

How could i have not guessed this before. All the signs were there. OH MY GOD! im gonna be a father and she didnt think she could tell me. What did_ I _do? of course! i walked out like an ASSHOLE! DAMN IT! i screwed everything up!

I made up my mind that second.... i would be a part of that babys life

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**normally i would put one of my poems on there but like i said writers block haha well you no what to do press the button or the world will explode! lol hope you like it**


	8. Chapter 8

ok i no i havent updated regurlaly but i have reasons for one is haha dont u wish u knew haha.

anyway here it is XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

OH SHizniz

Bella Pov

I got in my truck to go to school. As i arrived I could see Edwards furious face looking at..... Me? what did i do?

"um... can i help you?" i asked politly

"yes" he said icily

He pulled me into a closet with him.

"now is there anything you haven't told me?" he asked cautiously

"Um... no-"

" dont give me that BULLSHIT!" he yelled

that really got me going

"well what do you want me to say!"

obviously he found out that yelling wasnt going to get him anywhere

"Okay, bella.... why didnt you tell me you were pregnant?"

OH MY GOD!! he found out! how? i didnt give any hints!

" how did you find out?" i asked quietly

"when you said 'what its cost me' i contemplated what that meant and came up with this"

"What does it matter to you! you have TANYA!"

"Tanya? i havent been with her since sophmore year" he said

"and it matters because i never meant for this to happen true, but i dont regret it at all" he continued

he didnt regret it, but why did he walk out leaving me to pick up all the shattered pieces

" i didnt leave to be an ass, i dont know why i left, but i didnt stop caring" he kept going

"is this for me or the baby?" i asked acidly

i dont know why i asked that it sounded really selfish but i had to know

"its for both of you, i want you both"

that shocked me, the perfect answer, it made me strangley happy. He wanted ME!

" my dads not to happy with you" i said

" i dont suppose he would be, someone who inpregnanted you, then left"

" well my first appointment is today after school... if you want to come"

HIs face lit up

"YES!!"he screamed

i jumped that kinda scared me

"oh sorry, do you want me to drive you?"he asked

"oh no my father is taking me be at my house by 3:30 pm, here are the directions"

Edwards pov

YES! im allowed to be a dad. Most guys would freak, but im just happy i get to be with her!

I went home to change for MY babys first appointment

Bella Pov

"daddy, um Edward found out and is coming to the appointment" i said cautiously

"good, i want a word with him" he growled

OH GOD this is NOT going to end well

Edward pov

"mom" i said

she wasnt really me mom. My mom died when i was young

"yes" she said

"i have to tell you something"

BElla pov

It was 2:30 and Edward wasnt here yet. i was starting worry that he wasnt coming, though he was excited when i told him he could come. Tanya coudl have gotten to him. I glared, TANYA!  
god i hate her more than anything!

my heart hurt. I loved Edward but he didnt feel the same. Although he says he doesnt like her i cant see how someone could be so addicted to someone without something going on.

I mentally slapped myself, i was VERY addicted to Edward and nothing is going on

the doorbell rang and my heart raced

Edward Pov

" you what!" Esme yelled

I flinched. i didnt think she would react THAT way

"After you did that you LEFT her!" she screamed

I backed away

Carlisle, my adoptive father, came out with his hands over his ears

"what on earth is going on out her?!" he yelled

" do you know what your son did?" she asked

"know why does he always have to be my son when hes in trouble" he asked

Esme gave him a glare to reserect the dead

"okay okay, what did he do?"

" he slept with a poor innocent girl then left, it turns out shes pregnant!"

"Oh" he said quietly

"well id like to stay and get creamed, but i have a very important appointment to get to" i said

"what appointment?"

"my babys"

i ran to my car and drove to bella's

BElla pov

"Edward" I sighed with relief

" is HE here?" my father asked

"Yes daddy"

Oh God this is NOT good!

" bring him in"

I brought Edward into the living room. MY father put his practiced death glare to use.

"Mister Swan, i wish i could say what yo want me to but, im not sorry, i love Bella very much, and whether she feels the same is still a mystery, under the circumstances though, i think this is neccesary..." he said

He got down on one knee

"Bella... will you marry me?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxx thats right be mad jkjk ill update next week kk on the dot probably haha but you know what to do yea press the button you know you want to 


	9. Chapter 9

OK people i need to know review to put in your views of me turning this into a vampire fanfic. 


	10. Chapter 10

ok there is a poll up for this story check it out k 


	11. Chapter 11

ok due to the turn of the votes its going to take awhile to get my inspiration to get the chapters changed around that i had wrote but dont worry the story will stay as it is because that was what u all voted for, in fact soon there will be a new story up to stroke my creative side so i can get My Story back on track the story will be called Glares of an Angel

plz read

love ya lots naturallyclutzy 


	12. Chapter 12

Ok hey people guess what I got a new fan fic up its called Glare of An Angel.. It would be really kool if u read it. So yea ill be looking for ur comments lol

Sincerely

Naturallyclutzy


End file.
